


Revelations

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: They shouldn't be doing this, but that doesn't stop either of them.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 7th Kinktober prompt: incest (5xM).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this own fic.

**** ########

**Revelations** by luvsanime02

########

They don’t mean to end up in bed together. Or, at least, Meilan really didn’t mean to, and she’s pretty certain that Wufei didn’t, either. Then again, they wouldn’t be here right now if both of them had never considered each other like this before, and Meilan feels guilty about that.

Wufei’s kissing her stomach, and his hands are slowly lifting her shirt up past her breasts, and Meilan wonders if he’s being so gentle because he’s waiting for her to protest, or if this is what he’s normally like in bed.

She wants to find out.

Meilan raises her arms and lets the shirt come off, and then reaches behind her back to unhook her bra herself, not willing to wait any longer. A few tugs, and her bra’s off, and then Meilan reaches for Wufei’s shirt, wanting to see him, too.

Wufei sits up and lets her undress him, and they’re not speaking, are they. That should be awkward, right? Meilan’s used to conversation during sex. At least during foreplay. Something about this moment feels too heavy for casual conversation, though, and Meilan’s not ready yet for the serious talk. She assumes that Wufei isn’t, either. After all, neither of them is particularly shy about voicing their opinions.

Even for cousins, they’ve always been very similar. The same temperament, and the same drive, and the same family. They’ve grown up together, and Meilan’s pretty sure that she didn’t even realize that Wufei is her cousin and not her brother until she was about five years old, and part of her wants to die.

The rest of her is too busy drinking in the sight of Wufei’s bared skin and glazed eyes. They really shouldn’t be doing this, but somehow, the rest of Meilan’s clothes disappear, too, and then Wufei’s hands are all over her, cupping her breasts and slipping down to her sex, his fingers stroking and thrusting inside of her.

She feels so hot, too hot, even though she’s already naked, can’t get more exposed. But then Wufei’s between her legs, and apparently, she can get more exposed after all, and both of them barely remember a condom in time - what’s wrong with them?

She’s trembling, and would be furious at herself for this, but Wufei’s trembling, too. They’re both shaking, their mouths fused together tightly, and Meilan feels like she can barely breathe. This is the best that she’s ever felt, the most cherished, and she feels like she’s flying apart into a million pieces of stardust when she finally comes.

If asked beforehand, Meilan would have said that she’d want to leave the room as quickly as possible once they were done. That she would feel ashamed of herself. That she would never want to look Wufei in the eyes again. Instead, the two of them lie there together afterwards, kissing softly while their fingers stroke gently along each other’s skin, and they marvel at this new, wonderful thing between the two of them.

What are they going to tell their parents? Wufei and Meilan are only cousins, but they’ve been raised as close as siblings their whole lives. No one’s going to be happy about this except the two of them. Which makes Meilan realize two things. She doesn’t want this to only happen this one time, and she’s actually happy about what did happen.

...Does Wufei feel the same?

“Hey,” Meilan says, finally breaking the silence between them, “do you want this?” she asks.

It’s something that they definitely should have talked about before. They’ve done this all out of order, in Meilan’s opinion, but she’s asking now.

Wufei smiles at her, and brushes some hair out of her face before twining their fingers together. “Yes,” he says simply. And okay, that’s all that Meilan needs to know for right now. They’ll talk more later.

For this moment, she leans closer, until her forehead is resting against his. “Me, too,” she admits, and this new knowledge feels like a revelation.


End file.
